


Money is not Everything

by RavenWolf48



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable/Adorkable Thor, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Angst, Avengers Eventual Family, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Mansion, Avengers Prompt, Avengers Sibling, Avengers get mad at him, Clint doesn't think he's in the wrong, Clint is a bit of a jerk, He just wants Tony to be happy, Hurt Tony Stark, I don't know how that tagging works, Oblivious Avengers, Other, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Pepper, Protective Thor, Protective Tony Stark, Seriously i'm so mean to him, So a little bit of Clint bashing?, Then they get guilty, Thor is Team Stark, Thor knows what Tony is doing and he's sad that the Avengers keep destroying the gifts, Thor knows what is happening, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark prompt, Tony buys everyone stuff, Until he realizes he is, at first, guilty avengers, ish, lovable thor, motherly Tony, point is, sugar daddy tony, thor is sad, tony really needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Tony Stark Prompt:Tony Stark buys all the Avengers really expensive gifts, and honestly, they're getting sick of it. Eventually they snap and tell him to stop buying them expensive things and rubbing his money in their faces. Tony is devastated, because if he can't give them money/tech/things, then what else is he good for?+Bonus: and he's never say anything, he just withdraws, and then they get mad because he doesn't want to be a part of the team, until finally one night he's been drinking too much and it all comes out. They didn't realize what they had done to him and they are wrecked.





	Money is not Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Found it here:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/842806517747100381/

There was a giant polar bear. 

It had to be at least 30 feet tall. 

It was blocking the Tower entrance. 

"What." Steve Rogers stared up at the giant mass of white fur as he also watched Clint struggle to climb up it. 

"What did you do?" Natasha frowned. 

"I didn't-!" Steve stopped. "Oh." 

"This thing is unclimbable!" Clint announced, shrieking as he slipped on the arm and fell on the fluffy leg. 

"You were saying?" Natasha continued, raising a brow. 

"I may have told Tony that I like polar bears." 

"Fucking great." Natasha growled, stalking towards the bear. It was blocking the entrance to Avengers Tower and New Yorkers had to wander around it, dangerously stepping into the street to avoid it. While they didn't seem to mind, mostly just gave it strange then 'oh right Tony Stark' looks, Steve was still nervous in the fact that he was - well,  _Captain America_. 

"Let's just get it out of the way," Steve suggested. Natasha gave him a look and then drew out her gun and shot at the legs. 

A couple people who happened to be walking by, yelped and scurried away in surprise but after a moment, they looked completely unbothered. 

Steve winced at every shot. 

Clint helped Natasha rip up the stubborn fabric and move the pieces out of the way. Steve couldn't help but just watch them. As much as he hated the gifts and resented Tony for flaunting his money around like that, he couldn't help but feel a little bad when they did rip up his gifts. 

This 'thing' had been going on for three years now ever since the Avengers started living together. Tony had a room for them in the Tower and one by one they all moved in after the Battle of New York. Bruce was first and when Thor visited he took Tony up on his offer to have a place to sleep. 

According to Clint, Fury kind of bullied them into staying at the Tower so that the agents could a) keep an eye on Stark and b) have a place to train and stay so that the Avengers don't have to be gathered from all over when another incident occurs. 

Steve held out longer, trying to gain a sense of his place in this world by himself. Steve kept pushing it off every time they fought something which was at least once a month. But by the fifth time, when Steve got very seriously maimed in the arm, Tony insisted on him staying. 

"You don't know how to clean this stuff up and you're not going to your dinky apartment to try and fix it yourself," Tony announced, practically scolding him. Steve was  ~~~~ ~~embarrassed~~ surprised at Tony's attitude towards him mostly because it was practically motherly. But either way, after that Steve didn't fight and instead let himself be lead to the Tower's infirmary. 

"Tony again?" 

Steve startled and turned to see Bruce stepping out of a car. He stilled for a moment and Thor landed down next to him. Steve nodded in Bruce's direction and Bruce sighed. 

"Thor?" Natasha walked over, gesturing to the polar bear. 

Thor rumbled. "What is wrong my friends?"

"It's blocking the entrance." Clint responded dryly. "Think you can zap it?" 

Thor's brow furrowed. "But why would I destroy -?"

"Thor!" Natasha snapped. "Just - Just do it. Please." she added at Thor's small glare. 

Thor sighed sadly but flew up to the top of the bear and grabbed its ears. The Avengers watched him fly away and then come back without the bear. 

"Thank you." Bruce said sincerely, touching Thor's shoulder who just nodded. 

"Let's just get inside." Clint frowned and they all headed inside the Tower, undaunted. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clint swung down from the vents and groaned immediately upon seeing what was on his bed. 

Clint grumbled utter nonsense as he stomped over to his bed and unwrapped the gift. He tore it apart, mostly frustrated and angry at this shit Tony was pulling. 

Seriously, the man couldn't go one  _fucking day_ without showing off his money and buying or god forbid  _making_ the Avengers some sort of expensive gift. 

Clint was fucking  _sick_ of it. 

"A bow." Clint stated, examining the toy he had brought out. It was indeed a new bow, upgraded and light. He tested it out and then threw it into his closet. 

"I don't need a new bow." Clint muttered angrily. He pulled out his original bow and picked at it, growling to himself. "This one is fine. It's perfect. I don't need a new bow. I don't -" 

Clint abruptly stood and snatched the new bow from the corner. Still grumbling, he threw open his bay window and chucked the bow outside. 

Clint slammed his window shut, still mumbling and frustrated. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha walked into the kitchen and rummaged around in the cupboard for her Russian spice coffee mix when she turned around and noticed what was in the living room which was adjacent to the kitchen. 

She huffed at one of the strings of bright red hair in her face as she made her way over to the living room where there was a bright red dress. 

If Natasha was completely honest it was absolutely beautiful. It had a silk undercover of just bright red. The under part was just tank top straps but on top of the entire dress was a flowey red thin over-covering that had sleeves. The middle was tied together with a strip of red silk.[1]

Natasha sighed. She, like the other Avengers, was sick of Tony giving them stuff and expecting them to take it. She sighed and took the dress with her to her room in utter contempt and resignation. She watched Clint storm from his room into Steve's room looking utterly pissed and Natasha had a feeling that it was something Tony gave him. 

A few seconds later, her ears pricked at the barely heard muffled shouting from Steve and Clint who were both angry about Tony giving them stuff which Natasha understood. 

She sighed. 

Some day they were all going to snap. 

And Natasha knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce felt the animosity when he walked into the kitchen one morning. He tried to ignore the tension in the room as he moved towards the fridge to get something to eat. He froze up when he closed the door and Natasha was right there, sipping coffee. 

"We need to talk." she said tightly. 

"Wh-what do you mean?" Bruce stuttered slightly, swallowing. 

"Tony." Steve growled from the couch. He was staring at the blank screen TV with Clint perched on the armrest of the couch. 

"Guys," Bruce sighed. He was more lax about what Tony did because he knew deep down that Tony meant well. 

"Just ask him to stop!" Clint barked from his spot. "Why can't he just -!" 

They all stopped when Tony walked in through the elevator. He ignored them in favor of marching to the coffee pot and pouring some more coffee. 

"Morning Tony." Bruce smiled and Tony smiled back. He looked a little tired and Bruce glanced over at Natasha. Natasha gave him a look.

"Listen, Tony." Bruce started, feeling slightly nervous. "We've been talking and -"

Clint blew up. 

"Can you stop flaunting your money around and buying us stuff?" he snapped, loosing it. 

Tony blinked. "Wha-?"

"We're sick of getting stuff Tony." Steve added. "We don't  _need_ it and definitely  _don't_ appreciate it." 

Bruce winced as Tony blinked again. 

"But I -"

"Just stop doing it Stark." Natasha snapped. "We don't need you as our personal sugar daddy or something."

Clint snickered. "I was wondering who was going to say it first. 

Bruce meanwhile was staring at Tony who looked absolutely betrayed and hurt. Bruce never really saw emotion on Tony's face unless he was really tired or really torn up. 

"But I'm just -" he started again. 

"Enough Tony!" Steve shouted. "Just stop okay!?" 

Steve glared at Tony. Tony just stared back before turning around and grabbing his coffee. He slipped out of the kitchen and Bruce blinked. He swore he saw a tear slip from Tony's eye. 

"Thank god that's over." Clint sighed loudly. 

Hulk roared in Bruce's brain and he slammed the fridge so hard, he cracked the counter underneath it. Everyone startled and looked at him in shock. Bruce let out an inhuman growl and stomped towards his room, leaving behind foot imprints on the ground. 

Everyone paused. 

"The hell was that about?" Clint huffed. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tony disappeared. 

Like he actually disappeared. He wasn't showing up in the kitchen, he wasn't in the lab, he was just  _gone_. He never even showed up for meetings. And whenever there was a fight going on in New York, it was just the suit. They knew that because Steve got so angry that Iron Man wasn't talking that he forced the suit open but found no body inside. 

Bruce was completely standoffish and when Thor came back after a week or two, and he was absolutely furious. Thor refused to talk to them as to why and instead was off again. 

Steve finally got sick of it and called in Pepper. 

Who was also furious. 

"We just want to know where Tony is." Steve was practically begging her at this point. But Pepper just gave him a dirty look. 

"Maybe you shouldn't have yelled at him." she said cooly. "Oh and  _you_ ," Pepper turned her harsh glare to Natasha who actually started to look scared. "can report to Fury on why Tony hasn't showed up. He's a bit pre occupied thanks to all of you." She turned on her heels and slammed the door shut. 

"What the hell is going on?" Clint sighed, exasperated. 

"I think you know damn well why." Bruce grumbled from the kitchen. 

"And you!" Clint pointed, making Bruce freeze in place. "Are acting weird too! What do you think we've done?" 

Shocking everyone, Bruce snarled at him and stomped away again. 

"Seriously." Clint scratched his head. "Something weird is happening." 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

They found out where he was a few weeks later. 

Steve got them to head into the quinjet and out to Malibu California. 

"We're going to figure out what's going on," Steve decided for all of them. Clint complained that they did nothing wrong but Natasha got him to shut up quickly. She knew something was going on, especially when she looked at Bruce who was huddled in a corner, glaring at all of them. 

Everyone who knew something about Tony was angry at all of them and that made her know something was up. 

When they made it to Malibu, Steve walked out first and they were all surprised to see Thor there. 

His arms were crossed and he was frowning at all of them when pepper came out from the main entrance. 

She started to say something but noticed the Avengers and scowled. She whispered something to Thor who nodded and then she left, heading towards the Stark private jet. But not before shooting another dirty look at the group. 

"Okay seriously, she's giving me the creeps." Clint complained. "What is going  _on_ Thor?" 

"Ask Anthony yourself." Thor rumbled, jerking his head in the direction of the house. 

Bruce walked ahead with purpose, intent on finding Tony to see if he was okay. Clint grumbled but followed, tugging Natasha's arm. 

"I don't know what we did," Natasha said slowly to Thor. "But I am...very sorry." 

Clint stared at her in shock while Thor gave her a soft smile. 

"Just go fix it." he told her. 

She nodded and followed Bruce inside. Clint shook of his shock and followed after her while Steve looked at Thor. He sighed, having a bad feeling about this, as he headed inside after the others. 

They found him in the lab with Bruce who found him first. Clint leaned against one of the walls, wrinkling his nose. "Smells like -"

"Tony," Steve frowned, looking around. "Why -"

"What're youu doin' here?" Tony mumbled waving a bottle of beer. He was very clearly drunk and sprawled out on a table. 

"Is that what you've been doing for two months?" Clint scoffed. "Getting drunk?" 

Tony looked at him and sniffed. "You don' like me." he whined. 

Clint's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised. "Tony stop it. You sound like a child." 

Bruce snapped at him and Clint startled again. 

"Tony." Natasha sighed. "Tony why're you -?"

"You don' luve me." Tony sniffed and to the Avengers' absolute horror, Tony started crying. 

"No, oh no, Tony -" Steve's throat dried as he watched someone who almost never showed emotion, cry big hot tears. 

"Oh god," Bruce murmured, staring at Tony in slight horror. 

"Tony," Natasha tried. "Why - why would you think that?" 

"Be - because you don' - you don' like the - the gifts I got you." Tony sniffed and whined, rubbing his eyes and sitting his head on the table. He shuddered as another round of tears waved through them. 

"But - but you were just going around acting like you had all the money and means to -" Clint tired but Natasha shut him up with a look. "Tony, I - I don't understand -"

"If I can' give you stuff what'ami good for?" Tony slurred. 

The Avengers froze. 

"Tony." Steve stepped forward. "We didn't mean it like that. You should never think of yourself like that. You're so much more than that. We don't need your money to think you're a value to the team." 

Tony sniffed. "Really?" 

"Really," Natasha smiled - a rare occurrence - and nodded at him. 

Bruce smiled for the first time in a long time and he looked over at Clint who looked absolutely dumbstruck and ashamed. 

"Tony -" he started and Natasha and Steve looked over at him. "Tony, I am so sorry. I never even - I never even  _thought_ that that could be an option. And I'm so sorry." 

Tony sniffed but nodded. 

"Come on," Natasha clapped her hands. "Let's get you sober." 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Tony woke up in his bed that seemed smaller. 

He yawned, rubbing his head at the pounding headache from drinking the night before. He couldn't remember much that had happened and tried to sit up when he realized that his 'pillow' was a lap and the 'blanket' was a body. 

Tony stifled a yelp and his eyes widened when he found Natasha lying across his chest with Clint on hers. He looked up slightly to see that he was lying on Steve's lap. Steve was up and awake, staring at his phone confused. 

Thor was next to him, helping him out and Tony vaguely remembered teaching Thor how to use a phone in the past few months. Bruce was leaned next to Tony, snuggled to his side and in Thor's lap. 

"What the hell?" Tony rasped, confused. 

Steve jumped and Thor smiled. "Oh my god! Tony! You're up - are you alright?" 

"Fine." Tony smacked his lips. "Thirsty but fine - wh - what is happening? Why are we all -?"

"'top movin'," Natasha mumbled like a small child and clinged to Tony's waist, forcing him to slide down a little more. 

"Okay." Tony squeaked. "What is happening?" 

"We didn't mean to make you upset Tony," Steve sighed. "You - you were drunk and -"

"Oh I'm terrible, you definitely shouldn't listen to me when -" Tony started to babble but was cut off by Steve covering his mouth.

"You don't have to buy us stuff." Steve told him. "That's not what you're here for. You're apart of the team, Tony. You don't need to buy us things." he drew his hand away and Tony's mouth parted slightly. 

"But -" he started. 

"No." 

Tony looked over at Clint who cracked an eye open. "No buts Tony. You're an Avenger. You're apart of the family now. You always were." 

Tony stared at him and then at Thor and Steve who both nodded. 

"Great." Natasha's voice was muffled from nuzzling Tony's clothes. "Can we go back to sleep now?" 

Steve laughed and nodded while Clint poked Natasha who got slapped. 

Tony's mouth was dry again and he slid down into the bed, not able to hold back the slight whimper. 

Natasha kissed his cheek and laid back down on his chest while Tony started to lull himself back to sleep, feeling trust for all his teammates. 

"Thank you," Tony mumbled, closing his eyes. A kiss was pressed to his head. 

"No." Steve murmured. " _Thank you_."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_**~Fin~** _

**Author's Note:**

> 11 https://cdn.gemgrace.com/27662-thickbox_default/flowy-red-butterfly-sleeves-long-formal-party-dress.jpg <\-- the dress


End file.
